


The Egg

by Angst_Is_Fun



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Vines, Body Horror, I'm just doing stuff, Iregular Updates, Parasite thing, There might be some character death later, This doesn't really follow canon, but I haven't decided yet., the egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Is_Fun/pseuds/Angst_Is_Fun
Summary: The Egg Is growing, Infecting anyone it can.It's spreading its vines and influence across the Dream Smp.Can The remaining residents work together to stop it and save their friends?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Only Platonic - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	1. Where it all started

Bad was working on his underground room when he came across The Egg. He was just digging, humming a small tune while he worked, when he spotted a bit of red in the gray walls. He dug it out, curious to what it could be. As he unearthed it, he grew more and more enthralled, and by the time it was done, he talked to it, gave it food and riches.

This Egg meant more to him than anything else.

He would protect it.

He would help it.

He would spread it.

And no one, not a single soul, would escape.

And that was the start of the most dangerous threat the Smp had ever faced.


	2. It Spreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity Killed the cat,  
> or in this case,  
> Curiosity got the cat infected.

When bad called him over, saying he wanted to show him something, Ant wasn’t expecting to see a giant crimson egg.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” his friend asked, gazing at The Egg like it was his entire world.

It was strange how much Bad loved it, but Ant couldn’t deny The Eggs beauty, with its blood red vines growing out and around the cave his friend had made. It drew him in, It wanted him.

He wanted it.

“It really is.”

Bad grinned at him, happy that he had accepted it, “It wants us to bring the others.” he said.

Ant was confused, “What do you mean? It’s not alive, it can’t talk.” 

Can it? He thought,  
I have better hearing than bad.  
Why can’t I hear it?  
Does it not like me?

Bad grinned wider, which Ant hadn’t thought was possible. “Oh, but it is, listen.” he beckoned him closer.

The words sent a shiver down his spine, his tail spiking up in fear, and his instincts warning not to go anywhere near The Egg.

But his want for it to love him won out.

Ant stepped closer, until he was right up against The Egg, and pressed his ear to the shell. 

There was a whispering in his head. He couldn’t exactly hear it, but it was there.  
And it was amazing.

He would kill for The Egg.

He had to protect this beauty.

He had to please it.

Ant turned to his friend and gave a small smile, “Lets go get the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ant is a cat, this is just how life works.


	3. Blood Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dream are here now

“What the heck is this!?”

Sam was staring at a huge red vine sprawled across the path. He had been travelling to his base to get more supplies for the prison for the roleplay the server was doing, when he tripped on the strange thing. Though it was probably just something that someone had built to scare people, it felt…off. 

He’d tell Dream about it when he got back, just in case it was some kind of server anomaly.  
After he got the blocks from his base, Sam started back towards the sight of the about to be built “prison”. He knew Bad probably wouldn’t approve of it being right next to his house, and he felt a little guilty about it, but they could always move it. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the Blood Vines once more.

They had tripled in size.

There was no way that anyone could have built this in the short span of time that he was away.

He sprinted back to where Dream was setting up the “prison”, worry and fear apparent on his face.

Dream knew something was wrong when he saw Awsamdude running towards him, a scared look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked once his friend had caught his breath.

Sam looked up, “I found something, something weird.”

Dream frowned, “Where?”

Sam led Dream to what he had found, and was worried even further when he found that the vines had spread even more.

Dream crouched down to the strange plant, “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” he whispered, “but it doesn’t feel particularly safe.”

“Maybe we should tell the others” Sam suggested, and Dream nodded

“We’ll do that, but first….” He pulled out his pickaxe and started to mine the vines, being careful not to touch the plant with his bare hands. Sam brought out his pick and did the same thing. But then they heard an ear-splitting Shriek, and when they turned around…

They saw Bad and Ant, brandishing swords, hurtling towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone didn't understand, The Dream Smp isn't really at war here. It's all roleplay, Tommy isn't exiled, Wilbur isn't dead, they're just having fun pretending.  
> So that's why the word prison is in quotation marks, because its just for fun.


	4. We Have to do Something About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Ant go feral.

“What are you do-! AHGH”

Sam was cut off by Ant slashing his sword at the creeper-masked man’s arm, the one holding his pickaxe. The tool clattered to the floor and Sam summoned his sword to protect himself from the cat man.

As he attacked, Ant hissed, “Don’t Touch It!” He brought his sword down towards Sam’s neck, but Sam dodged around him, knocking him off balance by pulling his tail. He glanced over at Dream, who was fighting Bad, and saw Bad fighting just as ferociously as Ant. 

Sam put his focus back on the fight, hitting Ant in the chest with the grip of his sword. Ant’s sword went flying out of his hand, now missing a weapon, he unsheathed his claws, ready to strike again.

Sam didn’t want to hurt his friend, but it didn’t seem like there was another option.

Ant launched himself into the air.

Sam swung his sword.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what this is?”

“What?”

Tubbo pointed towards the red vine he’d spotted, “That thing”

Tommy finally saw it, “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!”

He snorted, “Guess you don’t then.”

Suddenly, Wilbur jumped out from behind the corner, “BOO!”

The boys jumped, and Tommy let out a surprised shriek.

“What the fuck was that Tommy?!” Wil choked out, his throat sore from laughing.

Soon the three were a giggling pile on the ground, Blood vines forgotten.

They would come to regret that they had not brought attention to it sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to write a fighting scene, I'm not sure if it's good or not.  
> Also, the children are here.


	5. What The Hell Was That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual story, and then some chaos and fluff

Dream was worried. 

He had knocked out Bad with some well aimed blows to the head and a weakness potion, so when the  
demon hybrid woke up, he’d have a headache and possibly a concussion, but nothing too serious. Ant on the other hand…

The cat hybrid had a multitude of cuts and scrapes from the fight, which was to be expected, but the worst injury by far was the huge gash in his thigh. It was deep, so deep you could see the bone, and Dream could see blood already seeping into the ground.

“What just happened!?” Dream was startled out of his thoughts by Sam, who was pacing behind him.

“I have no idea, but that isn’t our first priority, we have to get Ant fixed up before we figure out what’s going on. The thing is, I’m not the best at medical stuff, and I’ve never had to treat a wound this bad on anyone other than myself.”

Sam sighed, “I’ll go get Niki, I’m pretty sure she’s in L’manburg with Wil, Tommy, and Tubbo.”

Dream nodded, “Be careful, and stay away from those vines, I’ve got a feeling they have a connection to this.”

As his friend headed off, Dream couldn’t help but feel that this wouldn’t end well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niki had set up a picnic in L’manburg, and, as expected, it was chaos. Tommy and Tubbo were on top of a roof. Ranboo had seen a baby zombie and was trying to capture it. Quackity was chasing Wilbur while screaming in spanish. Fundy was trying to help Ranboo, and also trying to trip up Wil.

Niki was in the middle of it all, sitting on a picnic blanket, trying not to laugh.

As she looked up, with tears of laughter in her eyes, Niki saw an even crazier sight then before.

She watched as Fundy and Quackity tackled Wilbur and pinned him to the ground, while Ranboo cheered them on, baby zombie forgotten.

“WE GOT’EM, DO IT!!!” Fundy shouted, and Niki wondered what he was talking about.

Until a split-second later, when Tommy and Tubbo appeared at the edge of the roof, with gray concrete powder in hand. The two boys looked at each other, grinning, and dropped the powder right onto Wilbur.

“REVENGE, BITCH!!” Tommy shouted as he jumped down from the rooftop.

Niki giggled at the expression on Wilbur’s face.

“Wait, did you plan this!?” She could tell he was holding in laughter, and she didn’t think he’d be able to for very long, as Wil was rarely ever serious.

“Tommy, Big Q, and I planned it, but we told Fundy about it right before the picnic.” Tubbo answered, having climbed down the side of the house, rather than jumping like Tommy had.

“Ok then, I hate all of you except Niki.” Wilbur smiled.

“Why do you hate me? I didn’t do anything!” Ranboo cried out.

Fundy poked Ranboo’s arm, “What do you mean you didn’t do anything? You were our moral support, that’s the most important role.” 

Ranboo rolled his eyes, Wilbur snorted.

“Hey Wil?

“Yeah Tubbs?”

“At least you look more like a ghost now, you’re all gray!” Wilbur looked down at his powder covered clothes, and burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I think this chapter is a lot longer than the others, and I'm really proud of this one, especially because I wrote most of it at 2 a.m.
> 
> Chaos is the only thing that happens in L'manburg.


	6. They Were To Late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy gets corrupted and then other stuff happens.

Captain Puffy looked in shock up at the vines wrapped around her house, they were blood red and Everywhere. She had seen a few of them around the server recently, but she never thought anything like this could happen.

Maybe it was a part of the roleplay? When she’d first moved to the Dream Smp she hadn’t known about the story the other residents were creating, and had unintentionally and unknowingly gone off script by giving Technoblade his horse back. 

Techno had been confused at first, but then he and some others explained to Puffy what went on in the server, and they had a good laugh. But this wasn’t something they had told her about, and she would think she’d remember if anyone mentioned a crimson plant growing all over the server.

No, this wasn’t something planned.

So what was it?

It felt… weird, alive, but not like a plant is. It felt sentient, and Puffy swore she could even feel a pulsing of some sort, like a heartbeat.

Whatever this was, it probably shouldn’t be here, but… did she have to get rid of it?

She sorta liked it, it’s color, the way it grew, it’s very existence was captivating.

bing

Puffy looked down at her communicator, and saw a whisper from Bad.

Badboyhalo whispers to you: Can you come to the underground room? I want to show you something.

After reading the message, she headed to go visit Bad, it wasn’t like she had anything else to do anyway.

When Puffy walked down into the cavern they had been digging out, she was greeted by Bad and Antfrost, wearing identical grins.

If she was in her right mind she would’ve noticed how her friends were acting strange.

But she wasn’t.

She was to entranced by the looming object behind them.

She grinned back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

After an afternoon of chaos with her friends, Niki was walking back to her house with Wil.

They were just chatting, enjoying the peace that came from the absence of Tommy and Tubbo, when Sam ran up to them, panting heavily.

“Sam? Are you okay?” Niki asked the creeper masked man.

“Yeah, it looks like you ran halfway across the Smp” Wilbur joked.

Niki elbowed him in the side, seeing as something was clearly wrong. “What happened?”

“Ant and Bad are hurt, and we don’t know how to help them” Sam said breathlessly.

“Alright then, take me to them, and explain what happened on the way. Wil, could you come?” She said, her voice calm.

Wilbur nodded, and after grabbing her medical supplies, He, Sam, and Niki were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Captain Puffy is a little occ in this story, I don't really watch her much.  
> I hope you all had a Happy New Year.


	7. Nihachu Saves The Day-Oh Nevermind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki pog  
> There is some body horror here, but i included warnings so people can skip it.

“So what happened exactly?” Niki asked while they walked.

“I don’t really know actually, me and Dream found these red vines everywhere, and when we tried to get rid of them, Antfrost and Bad came out of nowhere and attacked us!”

The two L’manburgians stopped in their tracks, eyes widened in fright. “What!?” Wilbur cried, in obvious shock, “Why would they do that!?”

“I don’t know” Sam answered, “We think it might have something to do with the vines that we found, but we can’t be sure.”

“Something’s definitely wrong here, they wouldn’t just… attack you.” Niki said.

The redstoner looked her in the eyes, “I know.”

The trio walked in silence the rest of the way there.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the others were in view, Dream called out, “Over here!”

The three rushed over, and Niki immediately began to assess the wounds covering their friends. Of the two, Bad was clearly better off, but he had a cut on the side of his head, near his hairline, and his hair was matted with blood. And after looking more closely, he also had a larger wound on his back, so she bandaged those up, along with some smaller injuries from the glass potion bottle smashing. Wilbur brought out a milk bucket and forced the unconscious demon to swallow it, to relieve the effects of the weakness potion.

As Wil took care of some of Bad’s smaller injuries, Niki moved on to Antfrost. The cat hybrid’s leg glistened with red, and the gash in his thigh was bone deep. It definitely needed stitches, but she needed to clean it, otherwise it would get infected.

From behind her, Wilbur gasped in horror. Niki jumped, startled, as they had been working in almost complete silence. She turned around to see what had happened, and saw one of the most gruesome things she had ever witnessed.

***WARNING, SLIGHT BODY HORROR***

Vines, like the ones that had been seen around the server, were wriggling their way out of Bad’s body. They reached out from inside his body, splitting the already injured skin surrounding his cuts open, ripping through the bandages covering his wounds.

Sam scrambled back from the horrifying sight, and Dream held up his sword, ready to fight again if he had to, as the vines, now looking a lot more like tentacles, wrapped around Bads horns.

The skin where the thing had emerged looked beyond repair, torn up and glistening with blood. It looked like something you might see out of a horror movie.

The worst part though, was that Bad was awake.

He stared at them with a blank expression on his face, like he didn’t notice the tentacle-like vines spewing from his body.

Niki turned her terrified gaze back to Ant, who was now standing up as well.

_ We should’ve heard them stand up, how were they so silent? _

He too had vines bursting from his skin. They twisted around his leg, spilling out from inside his wound. Niki could still see the bone, but even that was partially covered in a tangle of red.

***WARNING OVER***

Suddenly, Ant bolted towards Wilbur, slashing at the brunette with his claws, and Dream moved to defend his friend. Bad ran towards the masked man as well, throwing punches. “RUN!” Dream yelled. 

Wil ducked away from the battle, towards Niki, who had taken out her sword and looked ready to fight, though tears fell down her face.

"Niki, you can't" she turned to face him, trembling, whether in fear, anger, or something else entirely.

"Wil, go back to L’manburg, warn the others about what's happening." The look on Niki's face left no room for arguments, but Wilbur tried anyway.

"You can't just fight them alone!" Niki pointed over at the blur of green clashing with their infected friends.

"I'm not alone, and if we don't stay, then we might as well kill Dream ourselves, he'll be overwhelmed in minutes.'' Sam nodded in agreement. 

Wilbur was still skeptical, but he knew he couldn’t stop them from staying. “Alright…” Niki raised her sword, and Sam reached for his, but the medic stopped him.

“You should go too, just because you’re less injured doesn’t mean you can immediately jump back into the fight.” Niki’s voice was soft, but stern, she wasn’t in the mood for arguing.

The men clearly didn’t want to leave her behind, but Niki gave them no choice. She sprung into battle, helping dream against their infected friends. They knew they had to leave.

So Wilbur and Awsamdude ran as fast as they could towards L’manburg, they wouldn’t let that  _ thing _ take anymore of their friends. 

Or, at least, they’d try.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are technically a child, Tommy”

“NO I’M NOT, I AM THE BIGGEST OF MEN”

Ranboo snorted, “Suuuure”

“Tubbo, back me up!” Tommy whined.

His friend looked up from the bees he was petting with a smile, and shouted as loud as he could, “WE ARE BIG MEN!!”

Ranboo was unimpressed, “Remind me why I’m friends with you again.”

“Cuz we’re awesome.” Tommy cackled, “Or, I am, Tubbo’s just clingy!”

“No I’m not!” Tubbo protested, though he was smiling. He then noticed a figure approaching them, and called out.

“Hey Captain Puffy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing some body horror, I thought it was good, but it's the first time i've ever done anything like this, so I don't really know.  
> I hope you like it!


	8. Lore and Facts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some details about the story. They aren't really important, but I thought I'd post it anyway.
> 
> And I'm definitely not stalling so that I can write the next chapter, not at all.

Tommy: Raccoon Hybrid.

He has a striped tail and the ears of a raccoon as well. He likes to climb things.

Tubbo: Moobloom Hybrid.

I know Mooblooms aren’t in the game, but it fits him so well. He has a tail and fluffy ears. Bees like him, and he likes bees.

Ranboo: Enderman Hybrid.

He looks just like his Mc skin. One green eye, one red, and he has a long tail because I think it looks cool.

Techno: Piglin Hybrid.

He has pink hair, red eyes, and small tusks above his lip.

Philza: Avian.

Has black wings, with some slightly green feathers.

Fundy: Fox Hybrid.

He’s got the ears and the tail.

Sapnap: Blaze Hybrid.

Orange eyes that glow slightly in the dark, can shoot fire, and even set himself on fire sometimes.

Bad: Demon Hybrid.

He has red horns and an arrow shaped tail. As well as white eyes and void black skin.

Antfrost: Cat Hybrid.

Light brown ears and a tail that fluffs up when he’s scared or angry.

Eret: Idk, but he sure isn’t human.

Glowing white eyes.

Puffy: Sheep Hybrid.

Fluffy ears and a tail. A little like Tubbo’s, but his are yellowish brown, and hers are white.

Anyone not on this list is either human, or I haven’t decided yet.

Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy were adopted by Phil, and though those are the only people he officially adopted, the rest of the server may as well be his kids too.

None of the horrible things happening in canon (other than The Egg) happened here. There were no wars, it was only pretend, for fun. L’manburg exists, but It’s really just a joke. Techno lives in his cabin in the arctic, but that’s because he likes the quiet, not because he’s a wanted man. Almost everyone knows where he lives, and they visit him a lot. He comes to L’manburg sometimes too. 


	9. What To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some pain!

_ We have no idea how many people are infected. _

That was the thought that hit Wilbur as he and Sam rushed to get to L’manburg, that others could already be like that.

He ran faster.

* * *

Sam was scared. He was more scared then he’d ever been before, and he’s sure that Wilbur is the same.

Bad and Ant were two of his closest friends, and unless there was some way to stop whatever was happening to them, they were gone.

g o n e

Just like that. With no warning. No signs of what happened.

Or  _ had _ there been signs.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen them that much lately. He’d thought they were just busy. If he’d just paid more attention, if he had gone to see them, maybe they wouldn’t be like this.

They didn’t even know how this happened, for all they knew, it could’ve been easily preventable.

But there was no time to grieve, because if this happened again, to the others, Sam knew he would never forgive himself.

He didn’t want to lose anyone else.

* * *

“Hey boys! Watcha doing?” Puffy smiled. But it wasn’t like her normal smile, it felt different, sinister. Tommy knew he wasn’t the only one who saw it, Ranboo looked a little confused, and Tubbo was tense. The three glanced at each other before Tubbo replied.

“We were just about to go check on my bees!” Tubbo’s response was full of false enthusiasm, but Puffy seemed to bye it. 

“How nice! After you do that, there’s something I’d like to show you boys!” Everything in Tommy was screaming to run, to take his friends and get the fuck out. But that could end up with them hurt, and Tommy wasn’t risking that.

So the four trekked to Tubbo’s bee aviary, the air tense as the three teens desperately tried to think of how to get to safety.

* * *

When Wilbur and Sam reached L’manburg, they sought out any residents to warn them of the Blood Vines.

They found Fundy, who shrieked in terror at the news.

They found Quackity, who wanted to annihilate the thing doing this to his friends.

They found Eret and Hbomb, who started making a bunker to hide in.

They found Sapnap and George, who wanted to go back for Dream, but ultimately understood that they just had to hold out hope.

Then, they found Purpled. The violet eyed teen informed them that he didn’t know where Punz and Ponk were. They thought the worst, but promised that they’d look.

But they couldn’t find a decent amount of people. Puffy, Punz, Ponk, Ranboo, Tubbo, Tommy. Even Techno and Phil, who even though they were off in the tundra, might not be safe either.

Wilbur just hoped that they were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun.


End file.
